


In another life I would be your girl

by BambiScott



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena Gilbert‘s life was complicated from the start. AR</p>
            </blockquote>





	In another life I would be your girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I own what? Oh yes nothing.  
> AN; Note this was suppose to be more about Ric/Jenna but I started from Elena’s pov and since I cant write Elena well and this took off well this is it.

Elena Gilbert’s life was complicated from the start. Her mother Isobel Flemming was only sixteen at the time of her birth. In fact her mother was a runaway, leaving home after a tragic blowout with her parents, and her father Johnathan Gilbert was just about to leave for college when he found out he would be a father in nine short months.

Isobel left with John as she finished high school while watching their baby girl. John on the other hand felt differently about being a father, he loved Elena, he did but all the responsibilities he had were weighing on him. Turns out his way of not thinking about things was using drugs. Before he could become addicted and before Isobel could have left him John Gilbert died on Elena’s second birthday.

From the stories her mother had told her John was a loving man who cared greatly about both of them.

“Your father would hold you for hours and just sing and he really sucked at singing.”

But Elena didn’t live her childhood in such pain. Isobel brought her up the best she could. Her fondness memory of her childhood was when she was five and her mother had taken a job at a medieval faire. They both wore costumes and everyone talked weirdly and Elena would spend hours acting as if she were in a fairytale.

Some people would say growing up without a father was hard but Elena didn’t have very long before a man, who would become the greatest father figure, showed up in her life.

Just before Elena started school Isobel moved the two to North Carolina so she could attend Duke. That was where Isobel met a man named Alaric Saltzman. At first Elena didn’t take a liking to Ric.

“I don’t like him mommy. Can’t it just be us again.”

“Now Elena he’s a nice man. Give him a chance.”

It took Elena three months to love Ric and another ten to let him marry her mother. Their life was perfect after that. Elena would drag Ric to the park every Saturday when her mother worked on her research. Whenever a football game was on Ric would let Elena talk even if he did miss something important.

The two formed a bond and on Elena’s eighth birthday Ric asked a question she would one day be grateful for.

“Elena your mother and I were wondering.” Ric’s eyes fill with tears. “I will never replace your dad. I would never try but I would like to put it to paper. Stating that you are my daughter. I would like to adopt you.”

It took awhile for Isobel to explain what adopt meant but Elena thought it over and told Ric yes he could adopt her. After the papers were signed Elena started calling Ric dad and always talked about him with her friends.

By the time she was ten Elena’s life was normal. She had two parents who taught at Duke, where she would spend most of her time, and some pretty cool friends. She had taken up cheerleading because Isobel had been a cheerleader and she was very fond of history because Ric taught it.

Though like stated before Elena Gilbert’s life was complicated.

Just weeks before her thirteenth birthday Elena and Ric had went out to pick up the pizza, one with mushrooms because Isobel must have them, the two came home to their townhouse to find Isobel shot on the floor of Ric and her’s bedroom.

And with that Elena was an orphan.

The police suspected that the murder was brought on by someone looking for drugs. The funeral was small just a couple of their friends and colleagues plus Isobel’s parents who actually showed up. That night Elena heard her dad and grandparent’s fighting.

“We can raise her Ric.”

“Like hell you are taking my daughter from me.”

“But she’s not yours. Izzie would have wanted this.”

“Isobel would have wanted me to raise her. And I’m betting John would have wanted me to watch her more than you two. I adopted her. Isobel’s will states if anything happened to her that I, me, would raise our daughter.”

“We’ll fight you on this.”

“Not if you don’t know where we are.”

In two months time Ric had resigned from the university and packed up their bags and took a teaching job at a high school in Virginia. Elena was still grieving but she really didn’t want to stay here, in the house her mother was murdered in, so she willing agreed to leave. Though when she found out where they were heading she was wondering if her father was going to leave her as well.

“We’re moving to Mystic Falls? “, Elena questioned as she looked at the contract her father had just signed., “That’s where my dad was from. Uncle Grayson lives there you’re not leaving me are you?”

“No angel.”, Ric rubbed her back as he looked at a picture of Isobel., “We need to be by family.”

Elena had been to Mystic Falls before when Isobel would stop by to visit Uncle Grayson, her father’s brother, and his wife Miranda. She also had a cousin, Jeremy, who was a year younger than her.

On their first night in town, with boxes of their two bedroom apartment left to unpack, Elena and her father were invited to dinner at her uncle’s. Elena just watched her father interact with Uncle Grayson. The two seemed to be friendly but she knew that somewhere one or both of them were thinking about John. She often did when she saw her uncle. From the pictures she had seen of her dad well the brothers didn’t look alike, at all.

But her Uncle Grayson was such a kind man. He would tell her stories about growing up with her dad or the one about her birth. You see Grayson was a doctor and he delivered Elena. She really did love that story. Her Aunt Miranda was sweet and gentle always knowing when to stop talking about Isobel so Elena wouldn’t cry.

Jeremy on the other hand was a menace. From the first step she took into the house the boy was already pranking her. Though once he calmed down the two talked about movies, books anything really.

Once they got into a routine Elena would spend every Thursday night at her uncle’s while her father tutored some kids at the local community college. It was always like clockwork on Thursdays. She would walk home from school with Jeremy and her new friend Caroline, who lived a street away, then Jeremy and her would work on homework at the kitchen table while Aunt Miranda made them a snack and asked about their day.

She would fight Jeremy for the remote for their one hour of television before they set the table or sometimes she would help cook dinner, because Aunt Miranda was a terrible cook, if Uncle Grayson wasn’t home from work yet. At exactly five o’clock Uncle Grayson would be home unless an emergency arose. He would put on cooking shows or try to flip whatever he was cooking in the frying pan.

At six they would eat dinner and talk about their day. Usually Jeremy and Elena would fight over something that happened at school because one of them saw it first hand as the other only heard it by word of mouth. After dinner they were free to do whatever.

Sometimes Elena would hang out on the porch with Caroline or Jeremy would invite her to go to his best friend’s, Tyler, house. She always had something to do on Thursday nights.

On any other weekday night she would get home from school and do her homework alone since her dad was grading papers. Her dad would get takeout since he didn’t cook. They would talk at dinner but whenever either of them brought up Isobel the mood became sad.

The only routine thing that her father did with her was tucking her in. She knew that she was outgrowing this but she loved Ric telling her stories about the Greek Gods or Egyptian Pharaohs.

In two years of living in Mystic Falls Elena and Ric started living again. Ric had been out on a couple of dates but not many and he had made some friends. Elena loved when her father would take her to a football game since his best friend Damon Salvatore always brought his baby brother Stefan.

Elena spent most of her time with Caroline and Bonnie, her now best friends. They would even sometimes let Jeremy and Tyler tag along. She also introduced Stefan to them and now they were all friends.

Things were great. She still spent Thursdays’ at her uncle’s only now he was teaching her to drive since Ric had freaked out when he tried to teach her. She watched Jeremy draw as they sat on the couch watching television, which she had finally won the remote to. She and Aunt Miranda would go shopping trying to get away from the boys for girl talk.

Though one Thursday night changed everything. Uncle Grayson and Aunt Miranda’s anniversary was that night so Elena and Jeremy fended for themselves. A little bit after six the doorbell rang.

“Jeremy you better have not invited anyone over.”, Elena yelled as she ran down the steps opening the door., “Caroline’s not here Sheriff.”

“I’m not looking for Caroline, Elena.”, Sheriff Forbes states as Elena notices tears in her eyes., ”It’s about Grayson and Miranda.”

Elena doesn’t say anything as she hears Jeremy’s ipod blaring as she sees her father run up the porch steps looking in a state of shock. She can only turn to look back at Jeremy who can’t seem to grasp what’s going on.

Ric and Elena stay with Jeremy until any of his adult relatives can come. Elena gets a call from Miranda’s younger sister Jenna and she tells her that she will be there in a day after her last final. Jeremy tells Ric the next morning that his dad’s parents are dead and his mom’s are way too old to take care of themselves let alone him so crazy Aunt Jenna will most likely be his guardian.

Tyler comes over with Caroline, his now girlfriend, to comfort his best friend but all Jeremy can ask him is if he can get him some weed. Elena and Caroline sit on the bed as Tyler holds Jeremy who is clinging for dear life.

That night Jenna bursts through the door of the Gilbert’s. Elena gets her some food when she learns that Jenna is twenty nine and is working on her Masters of Arts in psychology and begins to tell her about grieving and what not. Ric comes into the room and tells them that the will, will be read tomorrow since Jenna has arrived.

Jeremy was right. Jenna is his sole guardian.

Its been almost six months since Grayson and Miranda’s deaths. Now Ric and Elena join Jenna and Jeremy every night for dinner. Jeremy has been acting out. Neither of the adults don’t know what to do. Elena knows whatever they do will make it worse.

One Saturday Elena is left to keep an eye on Jeremy. She’s had enough. With that she goes into his room seeing Jeremy smoking some weed.

“What the hell.”, She grabbed the paper out of his mouth as she puts it out., “Stop being so damn stupid.”

“Why do you care?”, Jeremy is so out it she’s not even sure he knows its her., “Last time I checked we both don’t have any parents.”

Elena slapped him across the face. “How dare you. Ric’s my dad even if not by blood. Jenna’s been trying her best but you aren’t helping.”

There’s little she can do.

Jeremy’s eyes filled with tears. “When will it stop hurting?”

Elena places herself down next to him. “Never but you got to try to move forward.” He gives her a look as if he didn’t buy the crap she was stating. “My mother was murdered if I can move forward so can you.”

Jeremy doesn’t say anything but he kisses her forehead before he gets up heading for the bathroom.

She walks downstairs seeing Jenna standing at the bottom of the steps. She must have heard everything.

“I went out with your father on a date.”

“Wait I thought you were out with Logan your boyfriend.”

Jenna sighs as she sits on the couch. “I meant John.” Elena takes a seat next to her waiting to hear more. “I dated John for a month in high school. He was charming too damn charming most of the time. You’re a lot like him in that regard.”

From then on Elena knew that Jeremy was in capable hands.

A night or two later Elena is watching a movie on the couch while Ric is grading papers. Her dad’s cell rings, its late, so she suspects that’s its Damon calling drunk which is hilarious so her eyes plead for her dad to put it on speaker phone. But its Jeremy and he’s in panic mode.

“Ric.”, Jeremy’s voice is in a low whisper., “Jenna’s boyfriend Logan is at the door. They’re fighting again.”, Elena can hear the sound of sniffling which means Jeremy is crying., “Its getting bad. I think he hit her. Please come over I don’t know if I could take him on.”

Ric tells Jeremy to call the cops as he grabs his coat heading out the door. Elena stays up all night and finally gets a text from her dad telling her he’s staying over to comfort Jenna.

In the next couple of weeks Elena can tell that her dad is spending a lot of time with Jenna. She knows they are friends but he actually looks happy, like he did with Isobel. She can tell that Ric likes Jenna, in a way that’s not your adoptive daughter’s biological uncle’s sister in law way, but she can also tell that he will never make a move.

So since the school dance is coming up she invites Jenna to be her dad’s date. Well she really tells her that she is on the dance committee and that they need some chaperones and that’s she’s a cool young person so she has to come.

Elena spends most of the dance watching her dad and Jenna interact instead of paying attention to Stefan who is her date. Stefan is too nice to tell her off and Jeremy who asked Bonnie to the dance is off in la la land so he doesn’t see the plan she put in place.

It’s a month or two later when Jeremy blurts out something at dinner.

“So are you two like a couple now?”, He questions as Ric and Jenna just look in shock., “I mean we both saw you making out in the laundry room. Elena!”, He slaps her arm away after she pinches him., “I mean its cool and all but I really rather not have to pretend I didn’t see anything.”

Ric and Jenna smile at each other as the rest of the night is spent asking both Jeremy and Elena if they are alright with this.

Another six months had gone by before Elena can really say she is happy for her dad. At first she was a little mad after Jenna and him started going public because she would remember Ric and her mom so happy but she had a talk with her dad and he said that no one would ever replace Isobel. There were also times when she would walk in to Jeremy’s and find her dad and Jenna making out. Don’t get her started on the chunky monkey incident.

In two weeks Ric plans to take Jenna away for the weekend but he wants Elena to go somewhere with him today. She’s not paying attention to where he is driving because she’s too busy planning the party her and Jeremy are throwing while the adults are away. The car comes to a stop and she looks out the window. It’s a jewelry shop.

“I would like to marry Jenna.”, Ric tells her as they head into the store., “I hope you are okay with it.”

Elena doesn’t say anything until she spots a ring. “She’ll like that one.”

When Ric and Jenna, now engaged, come back from their weekend neither of them notice that Grayson’s old office door is locked. Jeremy might have bought too much alcohol and Tyler can’t come and store it until his grandparents leave.

Ric and Jenna marry in the summer before Elena will be a senior. She has far too much to worry about these days. Her dad wants her to attend Duke but she doesn’t want to because of Isobel’s death. She rather go somewhere up north. Jeremy and Bonnie are fighting non stop so she’s in the middle. Plus she kind of dated Stefan for awhile but that didn’t work out so she’s bummed.

By the middle of the school year Elena has decided to attend NYU with Caroline. Tyler is headed to Boston with a baseball scholarship and Stefan is planning on going to Europe. Jeremy and Bonnie are back together, after taking a two week break, and are studying for the SAT’s. Things seem back to normal without too much drama but that’s when she gets the news.

Jenna’s pregnant. Not with just one baby but its twins.

They have the room, since they are living in the Gilbert’s house, but still its going to be crowded. Elena tries to get her dad to let her live in the apartment, which hasn’t been rented out yet, but he tells her no. She’ll be off to college just weeks after the babies are due so its not like she’s really is in need to move out.

One afternoon Jenna is on the couch looking up baby names.

“Your dad likes old fashion names.”, She tells Elena who is looking over her dorm room check list., “I think we are going to name them after Miranda.”

Exactly two weeks and three days later Meredith Ray and Margaret Anne Saltzman are born. Elena and Jeremy both fondle over them but once they come home from the hospital and start crying at any time they are less amused. Ric tells Elena that her sister’s take after her remembering when a six year old Elena would cry non stop if Isobel didn’t read her a bedtime story.

Elena Gilbert’s life isn’t that complicated anymore.

It’s the first time besides college breaks and summers that she is home. She’s twenty three now and lives in North Carolina with her gay best friend named Matt. She works at a law firm as a business associate. She’ll be staying for two weeks for Caroline and Tyler’s wedding. They moved back to their hometown right after Tyler got a job at his father’s company.

Things are very different in the Saltzman’s, once Gilbert’s, household.

The clockwork is back. At eight in the morning Mere and Mags, now five, wake up their big sister so she can take them to school. She spends the rest of the day helping bridezilla Caroline finalize the last touches for the wedding. Jeremy, who just graduated from Duke and moved to an apartment close to home, picks up the twins and sometimes brings along whoever he is dating at the moment, Anna, Vicki, maybe even Bonnie if she is not on a break from him.

Jenna helps the girls with their homework while Elena and Jeremy fall back in the pattern of fighting over the remote. The twins then pester Elena about makeup or anything girly before Jeremy sneaks attacks them then they are soon throwing pillows around the living room.

Ric gets home by five and the girls run to him for hugs. He kisses Jenna before he goes to help with dinner. At dinner Ric asks the girls about kindergarten and Jenna about her clients. He then gets on Jeremy about finding a job.

“Just because you went to school to become an artist doesn’t mean you can’t find a job.”

 

Sometimes Jenna adds in about his women.

“Can you try to settle down? I would like to know who I have to buy a Christmas gift for before December.”

But neither seem to phase Jeremy. After dinner Jeremy leaves and Jenna does bath time. Usually her father would start to grade papers but since she is home they sit for coffee well she’s having coffee but he’s drinking something stronger.

“Your sisters tell me they heard you talking to Stefan.”

Elena didn’t want her father to know that she was speaking to Stefan again. She had dated him again for around two years but they ended it for no apparent reason. Ric and Damon liked to talk about when Elena and Stefan would get married. Elena really didn’t want her father to be right. She should have known that when she told the girls it was nap time that meant it was spying on Elena time.

Elena gives her father a hug and kiss before she goes to the guestroom to call Tyler who has not yet picked out a gift for Caroline. Ten minutes later she hangs up the phone, not wanting to get into a fight with Tyler, about what color diamonds Caroline would love.

She walked out into the hallway, heading to get a drink, when she heard her father’s voice in the girls room. He was telling them a story about King Arthur as he kissed both of their heads and turned out the light. Elena hugs him as soon as he closes the door.

“I miss your stories.”

There’s no anniversary that Ric and Jenna get into a car accident. Jeremy and Elena don’t fall to pieces for loosing anymore parents. Meredith and Margaret don’t become orphans so that Jeremy or Elena would have to take care of them.

The next time Elena comes home she’s moving home with Stefan.

Over the years as she builds her life in Mystic Falls the clockwork follows her. Stefan puts on cooking shows after work. Jeremy and Bonnie take the girls to football games. Jenna teaches the girls to drive. Ric coaches Meredith’s track team. Margaret tells Elena that she is in love with Jacob Lockwood, whose six years younger and Caroline‘s son.

Life goes on. Her children sit around Grandpa Ric’s chair as he tells them stories about Egyptian Pharaohs or talk to Grandma Jenna on the couch. They go to Uncle Jeremy’s art gallery to play with their cousin. Crazy Aunt Meredith signs up the boys for martial arts because she thinks it will be cool. They go to Aunt Margaret’s wedding to Jake and promise to behave.

Elena takes her children to Medieval fair’s and lets them dress up. She sings to her little girl while Stefan tells her she can’t carry a tune. She tells her oldest, whose seven, about Great-Uncle Grayson who was a doctor because the boy would love to be one when he grows up.

Elena often thinks that maybe her life wasn’t as complicated as she thought. But was full of twist and turns that lead her to where she needed to be. She needed the clockwork but sometimes it was there others it was not.

In the end, the clockwork always came back.

　


End file.
